


The Other Side of Light

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Personal Revelations, Sexual exploration, Voyeurism, embarrasing erections, reverse cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Tim can't stop thinking about what happened between him, Clark, and Bruce. His mind overflows with it when he has even a few minutes alone. It would seem, he's not alone.





	The Other Side of Light

**Author's Note:**

> [Sequel to This Side of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141496)  
> Beta: sakuraame

Tim sighed, leaning heavily on his palms against the windowsill, gaze fixed somewhat distantly on the pool outside. It was hot, swelteringly so, even inside the manor and his present state wasn't doing much to help the heat. He shifted, toes curling into his carpet, eyelids falling shut as he thought about the one thing he'd been entirely unable to stop thinking about for _months_. Clark's gaze sliding up his body, his hands on his hips, his thick cock sheathed inside Tim's ass. He let out a strangled sort of sound, remembering the brush of Bruce's cape, the whispered confessions at Clark's behest, the way he hadn't been able to last with Bruce's mouth around him and Clark's cock buried inside him. 

He shifted uneasily, joints cracking, stifling another whine. It was like any time he had more than five minutes to himself he ended up like this. Desperate and wanting to feel it all again, wishing like hell he knew if he was allowed to ask for more or if it had been a onetime thing. He knew Bruce and Clark were in an open relationship - basically had to be with Lois and with Bruce's various flings. 

That line of thought set off an entirely new set of items to ponder and he found himself imagining Bruce and Clark with Lois, imagined how they'd keep it from Jon, especially now that he was in the nosey pre-teen phase of his life. He knew for a fact that Bruce wasn't keeping anything from Damian, though he probably thought he was. He'd seen how carefully Damian avoided Bruce after each time he had someone over, how he'd looked absolutely shocked the last time Clark had been by. Then again, Tim felt for the kid. He clearly had it pretty bad for Jon and then finding out both of their dads were fucking probably wasn't anything but a slap in the face. 

Tim pondered that, too. Let himself imagine Damian and Jon knowing and yet pursuing a relationship as they got older anyway. It both unnerved him and aroused him even more and Tim nearly snarled, shoving away from his window perch. This was getting ridiculous. A stiff breeze could have stirred him at this point and he had been pretty sure he was supposed to have grown out of that phase of his life already. Ripping his shirt over his head, he tossed it on the bed and shimmied his way out of his jeans and boxers. Rooting through his drawers, he plucked out a pair of swim trunks that left far too little to the imagination for what his dick was currently doing and yanked them on. Seeing as how it was the only pair he had here, he didn't have much of a choice. The baggier set lived at his apartment - what tiny amount of time he spent there these days. 

He snatched up a towel from the bathroom cabinet and stepped out into the hallway, carefully holding the towel over certain betraying pieces of his anatomy. Halfway down the stairs, Titus appeared at the foot of them and right behind him, Damian, peering up at him questioningly. Tim did his best not to look like how he felt, knowing it was probably a lost cause with Damian, but doing it anyway. They didn't speak, not even as Tim skirted past him and walked out the back door toward the pool. 

He heard Titus rushing through the grass behind him and knew Damian had followed him out. All the same, he kept on his path to the pool, dropping his towel only once he was sure Damian was busy behind him and diving into the deep end of the pool in some effort to shock his body out of its present state. He headed right into laps, having to stop at the end of one set and readjust himself, still just as hard as he'd been when he started. He pushed off and headed into the next lap, turned at the end and came back. He came up for a breath and started to push off again only to find Damian squatting at the edge of the pool, staring down at him. 

"Cold showers work better, you know."

Tim resisted the urge to throttle the teenager in front of him, instead taking a deep breath and rolling his eyes. "Very aware, thank you. This is less for that and more for how fucking hot it is."

He saw the little twist of a smile that Damian tried to squash, saw his gaze flick away and then back and he knew Bruce had to be watching them, probably from his bedroom window. "The shorts leave little to the imagination, as did the way you were holding your towel."

Tim's fingers tightened on the edge of the pool. "Are you offering advice or just being a dick? Because I really don't want to deal with it if you're just being a shit."

Damian stood and Tim heard Titus' claws tapping on the tiles around the pool before he came to stand next to him, the pair making a regal presentation. "They make devices for movies that hold your erection against your leg." Damian waved his hand vaguely in the air before returning it to Titus' head, mildly scratching behind his ears. "Such things come in handy in many cases and I believe they should offer them to all young men so as to lessen any embarrassing situations. Perhaps I could order you one. I know of a store."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Tim tried to decide if Damian was being a complete brat of if he meant it. Finally, he gave in, sighing and muttering, "Willing to try anything at this point." He started to push off from the wall, barely catching Damian's parting words before the water took over most of his hearing as he sped away from the wall.

"Or you could always fuck it out again."

By the time he reached the other wall and came back up, Damian was gone and Tim was left gaping at the spot where he'd been. He _knew_. Not only did he know why Tim was hornier than he'd ever been, but he knew he'd had sex with both Clark and Bruce. _At the same time._ He almost wanted to laugh. Apparently voyeuristic tendencies ran in the family and, really, he couldn't blame the kid for watching. It was probably hotter than most of the porn Tim had ever seen in his life. Plus... Clark. Clark was hot to virtually anyone even remotely attracted to men. 

Tim's cock throbbed and he tipped his head back and reached down to grab himself, squeezing hard. He wanted to jack off so badly it ached. Wanted to give his load to Clark or Bruce or both again and again. He pressed his hips against the side of the pool and gave up, breathing out, "Fuck, Clark, if you have like an hour... even half an hour..." he let out a barely audible whimper, rubbing against the side of the pool again, whispering, "So horny."

He heard the reclining lawn chair to his left creak and he flicked his gaze over, watching Clark settle onto it. He wasn't dressed like Superman and in fact very much had his Clark Kent look going on. Glasses, flannel, jeans, the whole nine yards. Tim watched as Clark leaned back and put his hands behind his head, relaxing and staring at him. 

Tim pushed himself out of the pool, climbed up onto the tiles and slicked some of the water from his body. He glanced around the yard, saw no sign of Titus or Damian now and gave in. He reached down and hooked his thumbs into his trunks, flicking his gaze questioningly to Clark, who nodded, and he shoved them down to pool around his ankles. Stepping out of them, he trailed across the warm tiles to where Clark was seated, hesitating only a second before straddling him and squirming on his lap until he felt the start of Clark's erection pressing against his ass. 

Clark's hands moved to his thighs and then his hips, ghosting along the flesh and then rubbing up over his sides. "Not every day I get a gorgeous young man sitting on my lap."

Tim squirmed again and Clark laughed, a soft heartwarming sound. "A naked one, at that." The way he said naked sent shivers down Tim's spine and he shifted back on Clark's thighs, reaching down to lower Clark's zipper and free his rapidly hardening erection. He gave him a few good strokes and moved forward again to press them against one another, making quiet pleased sounds as he rubbed his cock alongside Clark's, cupping them both in his palms. Clark's hand closed over his, engulfing them both in the warmth of his fist and Tim began to buck his hips, fucking up into the warm hole Clark had made. Clark's hips rocked gently, a sharp contrast to Tim's jerking, frantic movements. 

"It's all I can think about. I want this so bad, all the time." So much weight lifted off of him at the confession, as though his words had freed his very soul.

"All you ever have to do is ask. If I can spare the time, I'll be here in an instant." Clark let go of them, hand dipping into his pocket and offering up a small tube of lubricant and a condom to Tim. "I'm certain Bruce feels the same. He's too closed off to ask for it himself, but he has been masturbating more frequently as of late."

Tim shivered hard, taking the condom and ripping it open, carefully fitting it over Clark's cock, and then the lubricant, emptying a hefty amount onto Clark's cock. He shifted over him and felt Clark's hands tighten, saw the worried look on his face and he offered an embarrassed sort of look. "Trust me. If you let me control it, I can take it without prep."

Clark nodded and Tim slid forward, positioned himself with Clark's tip right against his hole. He leaned heavily on Clark for the moment, teasing at himself with Clark's penis, rubbing the tip over his hole and dipping back against it again and again until he sighed out a pleased little sound and pushed down, the first inch of Clark's cock sliding up inside him. Shifting upright, he used his leverage to fuck only that part in and out of himself until he started to get more and more of Clark inside.

His thighs burned and his belly felt tight. His balls were tucked up against him, hot and full, ready to unleash simply from getting what he'd been wanting finally. He paused and then pushed down, sliding Clark fully inside of him, seating himself on Clark's length and sighing in relief. Clark's fingers lightly cupped his balls, massaged them, squeezed just enough to make Tim start humping frantically, Clark keeping hold and Tim feeling like he needed to fuck his own brains out because of it. The pressure increased and Tim panted, impaling himself again and again on Clark, his mouth open in a silent scream, his body on fire, his sac tighter than it'd ever been. He swore he felt his cum sliding up through his cock and when he started seeping cum with every fuck down onto Clark's cock, he wasn't even surprised.

Clark let go of his sac and the next instant, he had him laid out on the lawn chair, positioned above him, pistoning in and out of him fiercely, his control just as snapped as Tim's own. Tim drew his legs up to Clark's sides, relished the rub of jeans and flannel on his naked body, and then began to spend himself between them with a loud cry of pleasure.

Clark fucked him through it, drew it out until Tim was making little sounds on every single thrust and then Clark was buried in him, body pressed tight to his own, and he clenched down around him, feeling the throb of Clark's cock as he emptied himself into the latex between them. 

They remained coupled until Clark started to go soft and Tim let Clark pull him up with him, laid out against his chest and when he started to get hard again, it was all he could do to stifle his own laugh against Clark's shoulder. 

Clark hand closed around his cock, stroked him leisurely while Tim laid there, their hips only parted by enough to let Clark's hand in. "Two people are watching us," Clark offered quietly, his words spoken against Tim's neck, hidden away there for privacy's sake.

Tim's hips bucked and he breathed out, "Bruce?"

"Of course... given he was home, that was to be expected." 

Tim huffed a laugh at that, his hips giving a buck at the idea of being watched while he had sex with Clark. "And the other?"

"It would seem certain tendencies run in the family."

Tim outright moaned at that, his hands going to Clark's shoulders as he started humping his fist, teetering close to the edge with that info on his mind. "Is he... are they?"

"Getting off on it?" Tim nodded and Clark chuckled against his neck. "Completely separate ends of the house, doing exactly the same thing, yes."

"Oh fuck!" Tim shifted, his body eager to hump like he was actually fucking and Clark automatically adjusted for it, let Tim hump desperately against his hand until Tim was stiffening, crying out, cum spurting all over Clark's very erect shaft and his jeans. 

Another condom was produced and Clark held it out. "Up to you." Tim nodded and Clark quietly put it on, hauling Tim closer and sliding up inside him a second time, this time with a groan. "You make me feel young again."

Tim shuddered hard, shifting around until he was laying with his back against Clark's chest and his legs spread wide to show everything they were doing right to the windows of the house. Clark fucked up into him harshly, the chair protesting and Tim threw his head back, reveling in being fucked open like this, on full display for two presumably masturbating people inside the house. "Are they watching?"

"Hell yes, they are."

Tim moaned, reached down to stroke himself until he was hard again and then let go, focusing on helping Clark fuck. They coupled until Tim's thighs burned, until he was crying out on nearly every thrust, and then Clark speared up into him and Tim felt him throbbing. He reached down, held the base of Clark's penis, feeling it twitch with every spray of cum and rubbed it until Clark choked out, "Fuck." 

Tim shifted forward, braced himself on the chair and found his sweet spot on the first plunge down on Clark's dick. He did it over and over until cum began to dribble from his cock, a different sort of orgasm overtaking him. He rocked on it frantically, nudging the spot over and over, milking himself, spilling his cum all over the chair between their legs until he was shaking. Only then did he lift up off Clark's dick, remained presented for a moment, let Clark rub his thumb over his hole and dip inside a few times before he pushed up on shaking legs and went right back to the pool, stumbling into the shallow end and flopping down against the stairs, leaning back and sighing. 

Clark joined him after a minute, settling in beside him. 

"Did they both?"

"Multiple times."

Tim tipped his head back and grinned up at the sky. "Felt so good. I've wanted it so bad since that night."

"You are not alone in having thought about it. Don't ever think you are."

Tim was silent for a moment, letting the water lap around him until he finally murmured, "You're serious, I can just... ask and either of you will fuck me?"

"Fairly certain we're not the only ones."

Tim huffed out a laugh at that, sinking further into the water and letting his body be jelly for the time being. "Sex feels so good with you and him. Not like other times."

"Giving in feels good." Clark's hand ghosted over his thigh and then down to cup his balls, one finger drawing along his taint, and then his touch was gone. "Fucking for the sake of it is different than establishing a relationship and then doing it and in this case, it's entirely freeing because there's no worry attached. We all know one another, we know it's safe and secure and yet entirely free of demands. It's sex for the sake of sex. Everyone needs that sometimes."

Tim turned his head, studied Clark's nude form, his penis nestled between powerful thighs, atop his ample sac and he allowed himself to touch, to explore Clark's balls and then the cleft behind, the tight ring of muscle Clark spread his legs to allow Tim to explore. He cradled his soft penis in his hand and then moved on, touching hips and thighs and abdomen and simply resting against his side, satisfied to have explored another man so completely in such a safe sort of way. He knew Clark intimately and clinically, knew the feeling of his tight hole against his fingertip, the way his abs contracted at a light touch, just as much as he knew how Clark felt sheathed inside him, pounding up into his ass, how he felt at the moment before orgasm and the way his penis throbbed throughout it. He thought of knowing Bruce this way as well and he knew he wanted it. _Needed it_. His mind wandered to other safe people, to those that would want him in return and he relaxed as he found out something about himself more clearly than he ever had. 

He whispered, "Thank you," to Clark and it was the hand at the small of his back that reassured him that Clark had only helped lead him toward his own personal truth. He leaned on his shoulder and closed his eyes and considered how life - like this - was entirely perfect.


End file.
